Akame Ga Kill: The corpse that wouldn't die
by Sega Kuro
Summary: Kuro Kami, a boy who lost everything many years ago, was tossed off a cliff, and died. After the fall of the empire he returns to his home village seeking the man who destroyed his life. (I'm writing this because most of the story's on this site suck, all about AU 'some are good' and no follow up.)
1. Prologue

**500 miles away from the empire**

At a small village lived a boy, who hair was dark as night and eyes as blue as the sea, laid on the grass as the wind blew through his hair. "Kuro!" A feminine voice called out to him. "Yeah mom?" Kuro look to see his mother. She had long blue hair that went down to her waist, and green eyes. "Dinner is ready"  
"Okay, I'll be right there."

 **Later**

Kuro along with his mother, father and new baby sister, all sat at the table eating, until his dad called him. "Kuro, I heard you got in another fight today." Kuro looked at him. "They had it coming to them, they were beating a defenseless kid, I had to step in." Kuro tried to reason with him. "You could've told someone, you can't take matters into your own hands." His dad schooled him.  
"I just wanted to help..."

 ***BOOM***  
All of a sudden a loud explosion was heard near the village.  
"MOM, DAD WHAT WAS THAT!?" Kuro asked.

"KOKOU, STAY HERE WITH THE KIDS!" His dad ordered.

Once his dad stepped outside he can see smoke coming from the center of the village, he knew that this was an invasion.

"Oh god, Kokou grab the kids were leaving."

Kuro looked at his dad, he looked scared.

Without a second thought Kuro complied, he grabbed his sister and ran, with his parents.

As they were about to leave the village they were stopped by three men.

The one in the middle look like he was the leader of the whole thing.

He was tall and muscular, and had a red cape and a gauntlet on his left hand.

"Well, trying to escape are we?" He asked

"Yeah, so we can get away from bastards like you!" Kuro said

"KURO!" His dad shouted

"Kuro? Well what a coincidence, were the kuroinu, and I'm there leader Vault."

"Kuroinu? Well, our last name is Kami, as in Kurokami." Kuro said

Vault then grabbed him by his shirt.

"Well aren't you a hero, little shits like you are always annoying." Vault said

"At least I'm not an asshole like you!" Kuro was greeted to a punch to the guts, coughing out blood.

"KURO!" his mom yelled in fear.

"Hold him down boys, I'm going to give the woman a good time." Vault said

"No, MOM, DON'T TOUTCH HER YOU BASTARD!" Kuro yelled begging.

"And... Kill the dad."

Kuro eyes shrink to the size of a pinhole.

"Dad?" Kuro called to his father one last time until...

 ***splunk***

He looked as a sword pierced his fathers chest, and started crying.

He looked at his mothers face, and saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

 **Later**

At the edge of a cliff, Kuro was badly beaten, and Vault held him by his shirt.

"What about... my sister..?" Kuro asked

Vault smiled.

"She's gone."

Kuro was in despair.

Vault tossed him off the cliff and into the sea.

 **The next day**

On the shore on the beach two soldiers look to see Kuro unconscious.

"He's still alive, we can take him no charge."

"You know what they say; one mans trash is another mans treasure."

 **Later**

Kuro woke up in a carriage, wondering where he was.

"Your awake." He looked to see two girls who looked almost similar to each other and probably around his age. They both had dark Raven hair, one had red eyes, the other had black, the one with red eyes was a little taller than the other one.  
"Where am I, who are you?" Kuro asked looking at the girls.

"They found you washed up on the beach, and they took you with all of us, I'm Akame, and this is my sister; Kurome."

"Where are we going?" I asked

Kurome looked at me. "We don't know, our parents sold us to the empire"

Kuro froze where he sits. "T-The empire?"

Akame could tell he was a long way from home, she puts a hand on his back for comfort.

 **Later Kuro's pov**

When we arrived, we all stood in a orderly fashion, once the instructor came out he told what to do next, I never thought things could get anymore worse, we were forced to participate in a cruel exam, being put inside of a forest inhabited by many Danger Beasts, the only goal being to survive and escape the forest.

 **Later**

I walked... And walked... And walked... Kids... Around my age... Dead... Lying on the ground.

 _Why?_ Kuro thought

 _Why didn't I die? Why am I doing this? Haven't I suffered enough?_

"HEY" I heard that same voice I heard in the carriage.

 _That girl, Akame was it, and her sister Kurome._

Akame rushed up to me.

"Are you alright?" She asked

"I can't live like this... I can't stay here... I wasn't sold to them. I was tossed off a cliff to die. I don't belong here."

Tears rolled off my eyes as I tried to stand. "I can't stay here, not only must I survive, I need to escape, not the forest, but this whole godforsaken facility."

Akame looked at me with anger.

"DON'T BE STUPID, you won't survive by yourself, you'll die!"

I looked back at her, both eyes locked.

"I'm already dead."

...

...

Silence stood as that happens.

"I never got your name." Akame said

Before I can answer, I gave her a knife I always kept in my pocket.

"Kuro" I said

"Thank you, Kuro." Both her and her sister said. And with that we both went our separate ways.

 **Later**

 _These kids had so much to live for, And their parents sold them to the empire, damn them, damn them all to hell. They deserve better than this._

With my own hands I dig a hole big enough to bury all of the deceased.

 **Normal POV**

Kuro, walked in the middle of the forest. He had no location, nor any idea of where to go. His mind was already breaking from the mental pain that was beginning to poison him.

He wasn't looking where he was going and fell into a hole.

Kuro fell and broke his arm.

 _Why, how'd it come to this, why has everything been taken from us?_

Kuro looked forward and saw a weapon, a long Katana with a black handle. Under it lied a tombstone with writing on it, it said: This is the teigu Shinda ōkami, if the weapon does not reject you, it means you are worthy to wield this weapon.

Kuro looked at it for a moment.

 _You boy..._ He heard a voice, it appears to be coming from the sword.

 _I can sense pain and despair coming from you, I can see in your eyes you lost everything precious._

"Yes, I have, **that** man took everything from me. I want to become strong enough to kill him." Kuro said

 _If you truly desire power, then wield me._

Without a second thought, Kuro picked the sword up. Dark shadows surrounded him. He can feel his broken arm and wounds heal.

 _You have a strong aura, and a strong lust for revenge and bloodlust._

"Yes, that's true" Kuro replied.

Kuro walked out of the hole. Outside were 10 danger beast waiting for him.

 _A walking corpse... that's all I am._ Kuro thought.

Kuro unsheathe the sword.

"Bring it."


	2. Chapter 1

**Years later**

With the fall of the empire, the revolutionary army won the war.

A boy was walking through the streets as everyone celebrates. His black hair waving through the wind. He's wearing a black hoodie, black jeans white scarf and round framed goggles and black shoes. He stopped at a local tavern. Even though he was under age, nobody cared it was a time of celebration. He sat on a barstool and ordered a drink. "So you fought in the revolutionary army boy?" The bar owner said. "Yeah, I did." He replied. "Well what'll you do now?" He asked.

"Return home, my jobs done here, but there's still another place that's still in danger."

 **Kuro's POV**

After I killed the danger beasts in that forest, I managed to escape.

I headed to the capital, since I had nowhere else to go.

I saw a pink haired girl laying on the ground, begging for help.

 _I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't do or give you anything. I'm sorry._ I thought as I shed tears.

She saw me and changed her expression, she must know what I'm going through.

I walked the streets stealing and pick pocketing.

I ran into the area where the women have sex for money.

I bumped into a woman maybe ten years older. I was seven at the time.

She had long brown hair, and uhh **(A/N: Okay you know what, she's the prostitute Syura slept with.)**

"Watch it brat."

"S-sorry." I said

"What's a squirt like you even doing here in this part of the capital, don't you have parents?"

I nodded no.

"Really, any relatives?" She asked

"They're all... Dead, in fact... I'm a long way from home."

She stared at me for a moment.

"Eh, come with me." She said

"Where are we going?"

"Home" she replied

I've been living with her for the last 10 years when she found me, certain things happen during that time. On May 24th.

"Damn I feel alive again." She said.

"By the way, isn't your birthday soon? When is it?" She asked.

"It's today."

"What, you should've told me punk!"

"Ow!" She bopped my on the head.

"Is there anything you want?"

"A kind guardian."

She must've took that offensive because the next thing she did was bite me.

"Ow, don't bite me!"

"What, you react to being bitten? You really are a weirdo."

"Mind your own business."

"Okay I'll give you a present I've been saving."

She put her arms around me.

"What?" I asked

"Me!" She replied

"Doesn't that make you happy?"

"Yay. Im so happy. Sounds terrific."

"You brat..."

So yeah... I'm not a virgin.

After that, we went shopping, where I got this scarf and goggles.

A thought came through my mind.

I needed to find something to tell me more about the sword I found that day.

I came across a blonde woman, apparently she declined my offer until I told her about the teigu, then quickly changed her mind.

Days later, I read through the book, and found nothing.

Or so I thought.

Within the book was an envelope, it said 'Teigu #00 the one that should never be found.' Once I ripped it open, I found it.

 _Teigu: #00_

 _Shinda ōkami_

 _This Teigu is what you may call the cousin of Murasame and Yatsufusa._

 _Abilities: like its cousin Murasame, if anyone is cut with the sword dies._

 _Trump card: It comes with, not 1 but 2 trump cards._

 _1\. Dweller: able to control and lurk within the shadows._

 _2\. Shadow demon:_

The rest stops there.

 _It's unknown what shadow demon does, many were afraid to know._

 _Many tried to wield the Teigu only to be rejected, that lead to the suspension, that the wilder must have to have a darken heart, which is why we hid it somewhere where nobody can find it._

That was the end of the page. I put the page back in the envelope, put it in the book and gave it back to her.

"Thank you." I said, then left.

During those years, I always got into trouble because I've got into a lot of fights.

Months before the war ended, the time when Esdeath returned.

I walked out on an alley way where I got in a fight with some creeps.

As I walked away, a member of the jaegers stopped me.

She had auburn hair tied in a ponytail and amber eyes. She had a weird looking dog with her.

"You think you can get into fights and get away with it?" She asked

"They had it coming, they were beating a defenseless kid, if you should stop anybody it should be those guys."

"Even so demons like you have no place for this world. Koro, deal with him."

I looked at the dog.

It grew larger and larger.

I reached for my sword ready to fight.

"Seryu!"

I looked to see a guy with dark blue hair and eyes.

"Don't kill, just apprehend them."

I looked at him.

"So your gonna take me in?"

"Actually General Esdeath wants to see you."

"Sorry, no can do." I said as I headed into the shadows, and left.

So here I am now heading back home.


End file.
